


Nothing Comes Easy

by Mizzztery



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Dib (Invader Zim), Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, BDSM, Cameos, Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Dib and Gaz are Siblings (Invader Zim), Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), Dominance, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Good Sibling Gaz (Invader Zim), POV Alternating, POV Dib (Invader Zim), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Wet Dream, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzztery/pseuds/Mizzztery
Summary: Dib is older now and frustrated with life. After all these years he still struggles with the betrayal of the alien who stole his heart. *DaTr smut* *I do not own Invader Zim* *Made for my friends in discord who are starving for Dib X Tak content*   It truly is a neglected ship*
Relationships: DaTr - Relationship, Dib/Tak (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

** Dib's POV **

_"It’s pathetic really! Just those few days of knowing her, someone who didn’t dismiss me, someone who actually listened, someone that found interest in the things I’ve so often tried to share with literally anyone… changed my life._

_She’s been gone for years now but I’ve never stopped thinking about her, obsessing even. Looking up at the night sky wondering if she could be anywhere nearby, stuck, needing someone, needing me._

_Like I said… pathetic! Here I am 20 years old and a virgin because I cant stop thinking about a fucking alien! Every time I’ve ever gotten close to being intimate with a girl my mind would flash back to her and I would have to stop. It’s stupid! She’s Irken! They don’t have feelings! I’m lusting over a creature who wouldn’t think twice about killing me! Yet here I am… powerless to stop! Damn you Tak! You beautiful monster…"_

Dib sighed deeply before turning off the water from his shower… he planned to relieve himself sexually but it just wasn’t happening. He was too deep in his thoughts.

He dried off and didn’t bother to put on a shirt or pants just his boxers. He lived alone now anyways. He was taller now about 6’1, nowhere near as built as his father but still had some muscle on him. It seems all those battles with Zim were good for something afterall.

He was still considered a nutjob by most people, but he grew into his looks rather nicely, earning him favor with women. Unfortunately the only woman he wanted was literally out of this world.

He grumbled and grabbed his trench coat and put it on before going up to the roof for a smoke. He lit up and took a big drag before once again looking at the stars for any kind of a sign.

“I fucking hate my life” he mumbled to himself.

He finished his cigarette and went to bed. He took off his glasses and tossed and turned. Nothing ever comes easy for Dib not even sleep.

“Well look at you…Dib”

Dib blinked and could nothing but a blur of glowing purple eyes in the dark.

“Mmm… Tak?... Is it really you?” Dib said still groggy

“What’re you doing in my room?”

“I came here for my ship! I was on my way up here to kill you but… seeing you here… like this” she hissed and pointed to his practically naked body “I’m having second thoughts”

“Oh really? Why?” he asked

“Your friend there intrigues me!” she pointed to his throbbing erection.

“It seems you can give me something no Irken ever could…” she said breathlessly

Dib’s face blushed such a bright red it almost glowed in the dark. His heart beat out of his chest!

She came closer and she used her PAK legs to pin him down.

“Hey! I!”

“Shut up human! Let me do this! You know you want this just as badly as I do!” she commanded and stroked his face with her gloved claws. She eyed his goatee and twirled it around her finger.

“This is new…I like it! You look more…manly now” she laughed

“How… how do I know you’re not going to rip my head off afterwards?” he stammered nervously as she started stroking all parts of his body in fascination.

“You don’t!” she smirked and licked up and down his chest. He shuddered at the sensation and bit his lip.

“Mmm… You know I didn’t expect your flesh to be this tasty!” she whispered and bit his neck earning a moan from the human below her.

She stopped and removed what Dib assumed was her shirt. He couldn’t really see in the darkness. She moved one of his hands to her small breast enjoying the feel of his calloused hands on her soft skin.

“Oh your hands are so rough Dib! Squeeze me harder!” she moaned and he complied.

She was grinding on his manhood roughly through his clothes. He grunted and clenched his teeth feeling his need grow.

She laughed and looked down at him lustfully.

“Looks like your close already Dib! Don’t worry I’ll take care of that right now”

She lowered herself leaving the poor restrained human in the complete dark without her eyes as light.

She very lightly removed his boxers almost getting smacked in the face by his throbbing member, if she was to measure it, it would be 12 Inches.

She removes her gloves and curiously moves her claws softly up and down his shaft.

Dib hissed, groaned and squirmed at the sensation.

She enjoyed the sounds he made and wanted more.

“Interesting… I wonder what would happen if I did… this” she proceeded to use her long segmented tongue and wrap all around his pulsating cock

“Oh Fuck! Tak! …Mmm that’s …so good” he moaned.

She continued her tongue play squeezing him and licking the tip of his manhood at the same time.

She retracted her tongue and decided and put him in her mouth now being careful not to hurt him with her teeth.

Dib was barely hanging in there now… so very close. He was bucking his hips and trying desperately to free himself from her restraints.

He wanted her so badly. He wanted to take her and see her face twist in pleasure. To hear her beg him for more. He was going mad with lust, the noises he was making were like that of a feral beast.

Tak stopped and licked her lips “Mmm! Damn Dib! Your meat stick is delicious! I could suck on it all night! Would you like that?”

“Let me go!!!” Dib screamed

“Why?”

“I need more! I need you Tak! Please… let me go… and I’ll show you true ecstasy!” Dib growled practically foaming at the mouth.

If it was anyone else, they would be afraid but not Tak!

“You think so? Well…alright since I’m feeling so generous tonight” she whispered

She very slowly retracted her PAK legs only for the human to shoot up at lightning speed and engulf her in a kiss.

He held her tightly and moaned into her mouth. The heat from his mouth causing her to moan back. Both of them kissing passionately, their hands roaming each other’s bodies. Dib lowered his one of his hands until his was between her thighs causing a slight gasp from Tak.

He felt the fabric of what he assumed was her panties and lightly pressed against her sex.

She broke their make out session to moan loudly.

“Whatever it is your doing Dib! Don’t you dare stop!” she yelled

He kissed her again and began to lay her on the bed while continuing his light touches of her clit… he thinks it’s her clit anyway.

“Dib! Fuck that’s so good!” Tak moaned

“That’s nothing Tak… Say the word and I’ll give you what you really want” Dib said in husky voice

He licked her neck and placed two fingers inside of her and started pumping vigorously.

“Oh… shit…oh fuck…Dib” she moaned as he pleasured her and gave her hickeys along her neck.

“Alright Dib you win! Take me now you bastard!” she ordered

He stopped and released his fingers causing her to whimper in disappointment but roughly grabbed both her legs and spread them apart.

He took his member in hand and rubbed it against her wet folds making both of them hiss in pleasure at the same time.

“Ready?” he asked

“Get on with it already!” she shouted

And with that he thrusted deep into her het wet core.

“Fuck!” they gasped in unison.

Dib almost lost it right there, he had to stop before it became too much. He hovered above her breathing heavily until she gently pulled his face down to hers.

Once again their tongues danced with each other before Dib began to move again. He started slow and placed an arm underneath her back pulling her closer to his chest.

Her skin was much softer than that of a human, like silk and her antennae twitched with each thrust. He lightly stroked one earning yet another moan.

“I’m…I’m…so close…Dib! My body feels like it’s melting…” she said between moans.

He placed one of her legs on his shoulder and began thrusting harder and faster! His hands on both sides of her gripping the sheets of the bed as she dug her claws deep into his back drawing blood.

“YES!!! YESSS DIB!!! YES!!!” she shrieked as her climax came.

She shook and vibrated beneath him. Satisfied he finally decided to let himself go.

He grabbed her face before saying breathlessly “I fucking love you Tak!”

He kissed her and pounded into her a final time before his own orgasm took him.

He moaned loudly like a wolf at the moon.

He was still breathing heavily above his alien lover, when all of sudden there was an annoying ring of an alarm clock…

Dib shot out of his sleep gasping and breathing hard. The daylight stung his eyes. He grunted and looked at the mess of sheets and blankets caused by his wet dream…

“It was just a dream… it was just a FUCKING DREAM!” he screamed.

“Fuck…FUCK! FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!” he screamed and threw his lamp into the wall in frustration.


	2. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib's luck gets worse as the day progresses....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not related to my other works lol

After his breakdown, Dib angrily cleaned himself up and threw his sheets and blankets into the wash… wondering if he should incinerate them instead. He got back into his morning routine of coffee, breakfast and a cigarette before heading to work.

The day went by painfully slow. It seemed like every hour was getting longer, grayer and emptier. He went to the gas station after work and saw his most recent ex girlfriend. He didn’t think they ended on a bad note and she looked pretty cute today so he waved to her and she flipped him off before driving away.

 _“Damn she’s really that salty we didn’t have sex!? It’s not like I didn’t TRY!”_ he thought to himself

He drove up to his house seeing a bunch of cars along the sidewalk and a most unpleasant sight. His little sister’s car in the driveway.

 _“Great! That means HE’S here! I’m not in the fucking mood for this!”_ He thought to himself.

He slammed his car door shut and walked inside. It was dark and quiet, he took off his boots and walked into the kitchen and flipped the light switch.

“SURPRISE!!!!!!”

The kitchen was full of cheesy decorations, confetti and familiar faces. His father, Clembrane, his little sister, a crazy robot, foodio, and a certain guy with a “skin condition”.

An excited Professor Membrane jumped up and hugged his scowling grumpy son.

“Happy 21st birthday boy child… oh excuse me MAN CHILD!” he laughed

“Nice to see you Dib! I missed you SON!” Clembrane yelled and flung pudding in his face.

Dib growled and took off his glasses and shoved them in his pocket not bothering to put them back on. It was going to be a long night.

“Thanks….everyone” he replied dryly.

Gir jumped up “Hiiii Big Head! I MADE YOU CAAAAKE!!!” he screamed and threw cake in Dib’s face.

“Oh…joy!” Dib said with clenched teeth.

“Uh Oh! I’ll take care of that!” Gir screeched and started to lick Dib’s face.

“GIR! GIR!! STOP IT! You’ll get his germs!” Zim yelled and tried to pull him off Dib’s face.

“Alllllmost done!” Gir said still licking cake off Dib’s face.

Zim finally succeeded in getting Gir off of the miserable big headed human who was seething in pent up rage at this point.

This caught Gaz’s eye, she recognized the signs all too well. Clinched teeth, fists so tight your knuckles turn white, eyes closed tightly and of course a dark aura surrounding your body.

She grabbed her brother by the collar “Hey let’s go outside! We obviously need to talk” she said.

“Great idea honey! You two bond real quick while I talk to Zim! It really has been too long since we’ve all been together hasn’t it!” The Professor beamed.

Dib took a deep breath and followed his baby sister outside.

Zim approached Professor Membrane nervously.

“Now Zim I understand you’ve been dating my daughter for some time now, how long has it been? 4 years?”

“Yes Sir! 4 years, 11 months, 1,794 days, 43,056 hours, 2,583,360 minutes, and 155,001,600 seconds and counting to be precise! Anyways… I understand you humans have this… sort of commitment ritual…” Zim began

Membrane gasped and held his heart

“YOU MEAN _marriage?”_ he whispered that last word.

Zim nodded.

** Outside **

Dib took another drag of his cigarette “So what’s up Gaz?” he asked.

“What’s up with YOU! I’M supposed to be the miserable one! I’ve never seen you so mad not even at Zim” she answered

“Well bringing Zim here certainly doesn’t help my mood Gaz!” he snapped

“Hey he hasn’t done anything!” she said

“Yet!”

“Dib be honest! Zim and I have stayed away from you for years now, I KNOW it’s not him that’s dragging you down” she said

Dib took another drag and looked away

“It’s stupid… and personal” Dib sighed

Gaz smacked him in the back

Dib just gave her a dirty look.

“Man this is bad! You’re not making any whiny noises or wondering why I’m so mean!” Gaz looked surprised

“Can I ask you a question without you murdering me?” Dib asked with a blank expression

“Normally no! But since it’s your birthday I’ll give you a freebie” she answered.

“…Does Zim have a penis?” Dib asked

Gaz's face turned bright red and her eyes bulged out of her head.

“WOW I did not expect THAT! I kinda regret that freebie now!” she said

“Too late now! Tell me!” Dib asked

“Not that it’s any of your business but no, Irkens don’t have reproductive organs” she answered

“Damn that sucks!” Dib complained and kicked a soda can on the ground.

Gaz looked more confused than ever “Okay why did you want to know if my man had a penis? You can’t just ask something like that without context!”

“How have you guys been together so long without… you know!” Dib asked

Gaz face palmed.

“Dib relationships are more than just sex you know! Plus he DOES have a tongue!” she laughed.

“EEEWWW!!!” Dib shuddered

“Hey you wanted to know!” she laughed harder.

“It’s Tak…” he said lowly

She stopped laughing abruptly. Her face turning into a scowl.

“You’re joking right? You knew her for like a week!” she said with her arms crossed.

“I wish I was Gaz… but after all this time she’s the only one I ever think about” he confessed

“You mean you never... You know?” she asked

“YES GAZ I’M A VIRGIN!!! AND I’M GOING INSANE!!!” Dib finally lost it.

 _“Well THAT explains a lot!”_ she thought to herself.

At that moment Zim and Professor Membrane had just stepped outside.

Zim was trying hard not to laugh and Membrane just shook his head.

“ _I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that…”_ he said quietly to himself.

Dib looked at everyone slightly mortified. And of course of all people to walk in on their conversation it had to be Zim!

 _“Come on you smug bastard! Say something snarky to me! I dare you too… I want you too…”_ Dib thought as he stared down his childhood nemesis.

 _“I wonder if I should make the Dib Stink a robot? Maybe then he’d calm down…”_ Zim thought trying to avoid the human’s hateful glare

Gaz sighed and looked at Dib “Just try to calm down… I’ll see you tomorrow ok?” she said and patted him on the shoulder.

She then walked towards Zim “Come on Space boy! Let’s get Gir and go home” she said and grabbed his hand as she walked by.

Dib again stared hard at the alien. Yes he was dating his sister for a while now, but it still hurt him deeply. Why does Zim get to have happiness with another species and not just anyone HIS BABY SISTER!

Dib walked back in the house just to be greeted with another pile of pudding in the face. Clembrane walked up to him and gave him a bear hug!

“It was nice to see you again SON! You know we should really spend more time together! But I know how busy you are! Here have some more of my pudding before I leave” he rambled before tossing more pudding in his face.

** Later That Night **

Dib took a shower washing off the pudding and hatred of the day. Once again he dried off and didn’t bother putting anything on except his boxers.

He got into bed and once again thought of _her_.

 _“Are you even alive Tak? If you’re dead then why? Why can’t I forget you? Why do you haunt me?”_ he thought to himself before closing his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a crash outside his house. He looked outside the window and saw an Irken sprittle runner. He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah very funny! I’m not falling for this again!” he screamed

Tak emerged from the vehicle and she wasn’t alone, she had brought Invader Tenn with her.

“You should’ve let ME drive Tenn!” Tak snarled

“But it’s MY ship! It’s not MY fault you let a human steal yours” Tenn replied sharply before Tak grabbed her tongue and slapped her in the face.

“OOF SO FEISTY!” Tenn smiled

Dib looked out of the window annoyed.

“Oh and THIS time she has a cute alien friend! What the FUCK!” he screamed

Tak and Tenn made their way up the stairs to Dib’s room and stared longingly at the toned human male before them.

Dib frowned but another part of him began to grow.

“No no no! Don’t you dare! Don’t fall for it! It’s not real!” he pleaded with his member.

The two female Irkens looked at each other awkwardly.

“Is that human… yelling at his genitals?” Tenn asked.

“I’m afraid so” Tak shook her head

“Hey don’t judge me! You have no idea what this is like! You Irkens don’t even HAVE genitals!” He screamed

The two females laughed.

“Oh I assure you Dib… we most certainly DO have genitals” Tak hissed

“Vagina is the technical term!” Tenn yelled.

Tak glared at her female companion “OBVIOUSLY Tenn! By Irk! you’re such a dork!”

Tak walked up to Dib and used her mind control device to calm him down.

“Heyyy… that’s not supposed to work on meee” he said slowly, his speech slurring

Tak shushed him and stroked his scythe like hair gently

“Just relax Dib… let us take care of you”

Tak motioned for Tenn to join her.

Both Irken women moved the now soothed human to his bed. Tak grabbed Dib’s face and kissed him deeply. Her antennae moved up and down his face and her hands roamed his body.

Tenn was curious about the massive being the human was yelling at so she removed the boxers from the male.

“Woooow! Fascinating!” She said gently stroking it.

 _“Whatever I don’t care anymore… if this is a dream I’m going to enjoy it”_ Dib thought to himself.

He grabbed the back of Tak’s head and gave her deep kisses on her neck all the way down her collar bone, causing her to moan.

He felt the strong sensation of a tight wet hot mouth on his aching manhood and looked down to see the attractive invader treating herself to him.

“Oh don’t mind me! I’m just experimenting!” she said with a smile before continuing her work.

Dib was breathing hard now trying to contain himself as he was being devoured. Tak smiled getting an idea and pulled Tenn up.

“Hey Tenn since your such a dorm why don’t you film us” Tak asked

“OOH good idea! We could study it later!” she said excitedly grabbing a video camera out of her PAK.

“Okay just pretend I’m not here! Get on with the mating ritual!” Tenn commanded

Dib shrugged and pulled Tak into his lap and kissed her again.

Tak broke the kiss and took off her shirt and freeing her bouncy chest. The night air making both specie’s skin littered with goosebumps.

They continued their makeout session until Dib rolled them over positioning himself on top.

This time he broke the kiss, moving on to the lower areas of her body.

“Mmmm Dib…. You’re so attentive!” she moaned with a smile feeling the heat of his tongue get closer to her pearl.

His rough hands held her thighs tightly while he tasted the foreign alien flower before him.

This sensation drove the female warrior beneath him wild as she bucked and moaned and vibrated.

“ _Must be an Irken thing but I’m not complaining…”_ Dib thought.

Dib was enjoying his love’s moans and jerks as she came hard into his mouth. Tak’s chest heaved so heavily she had to catch her breath from all the moaning and she jerked Dib’s hair scythe roughly.

She yanked him up by the hair and kissed him and rolled him over so she was on top now.

She gave no warning before crashing down on his 12 inches causing them both scream in ecstasy.

Dib hissed “Sssshit! That felt fucking amazing!”

He entangled his hands with her claws and she began bouncing on him in a steady rhythm, vibrating all the while.

“Oh Fuck Dib! Why does this feel so good!” she moaned throwing her back .

“Because it’s right! Because we’re meant to be!” he moaned before they both reached their climax. Holding each other tightly….

** Elsewhere **

“Zim! I just heard Dib scream really loud! Did you do something to him?” Gaz asked from another room.

“You wanted me to help him with his virginity problem and to set him up with Tak so I did it in the safest way possible” he answered

“I’m afraid to ask…” she said

“Yes it is rather disgusting but he’s currently in a simulation which is operated by his deepest desires… which like I said are disgusting!” Zim answered

“…Why can’t we just find Tak?” Gaz asked

“I’m working on it!”


	3. Prison Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we dive into the mind of Tak and what she's been going through all these years...

** Tak’s POV: **

_It’s been years…years that I’ve been stuck in this horrid, rancid prison. The same disgusting meals everyday, the same dirty looks from fellow prisoners and guards alike. So routine so mundane! It’s no wonder that HE still crosses my mind! What else was there to think about?_

_Dib, a curious creature that piqued my interest all those years ago. He was just supposed to be a means to an end, but his superior intellect intrigued me. I also felt what I assumed was empathy for the poor bastard._

_He was practically begging the people of his world to open their eyes to the dangers around them only to be met with ridicule and downright abuse._

_In a way it wasn’t much different than the empire. If anyone were to second guess the Tallest or Control Brains they’d be thrown out of an air lock into deep space._

“Hey snap out of it Irken Scum! Shower time is over!” A enormous ugly guard yelled.

Tak sighed and got dressed. Prison was a cruel fate for an Irken. She couldn’t even try and sleep to make the days go by faster. Each day seemed more agonizingly slow than the next. Nothing to do but manual back breaking labor, eat “food” and _think._

At the day’s end she just laid upon her bunk staring at the cold chrome of the ceiling in her cell, waiting for a sleep that will never come…

***CRASH***

“WHAT ON IRK?!” she yelled and jumped off her bunk.

It seems her ship crashed into the side of the wall of her cell. The ship opened up to reveal a much older scythe haired human.

“Tak! I’ve come for you my green skinned angel!” Dib shouted as a dramatic gust of wind blew past him.

Tak rolled her eyes.

“Oh really what took you so long?”

“I couldn’t find you! I’ve searched deep space for years! Until I came to the very obvious solution of just asking your ship’s AI where you were…” he explained embarrassed

The alarms started to sound.

“Well that was delayed… no matter! Get me out of here human!” She ordered

“As you wish!” he helped her into the ship and they took off.

As soon as they were in the clear and relaxed a bit Tak took the chance to really drink in the form of the muscular human rescuer.

“So… Dib why?” she asked

“Why what my dear?” he smiled

“Ew don’t do that! Why did you save me? I tried to destroy your world! It makes no sense”

“I don’t care! I know you were just trying to please your leaders! But with me my love you will never have to answer to them again! I’ll protect you til my dying breath!” he declared

Tak shook her head

“I don’t remember you being this cheesy…” she muttered

Dib put the ship on autopilot before turning to Tak with a suggestive smirk

“What?” she asked annoyed

“Well my darling” he reaches for her claw and holds it in his hand “We are together at last! Alone…” he said in her antennae in a husky voice

“Listen human you may look more appealing now but your cliché’s have GOT to stop!” Tak hissed

Dib pouted but got an idea.

“Hold on Tak! I forgot I got us something to celebrate our reunion!” he got up and went to pick up what appeared to be an ice chest from the back of the ship.

When he bent over… that’s when Tak started to remember what really attracted her to him.

She stared hard at his firm but bouncy backside and felt herself start to sweat.

“Phew… it’s hot here… what is the temp anyway?” Tak gasped

Dib returned with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

“What is this?” she asked

“An Earth beverage made from grapes… I think you’ll love it” he answered and poured her a glass.

She stared hesitantly at the liquid wondering if she could tolerate it

“Don’t worry it’s completely harmless to Irkens Tak, I threw some on Zim once and he didn’t even sizzle needless to say I was disappointed” he laughed

Tak laughed and drank the wine instantly feeling a strange feeling… one she couldn’t quite figure out.

“DID YOU POISON ME?” Tak shouted and grabbed Dib’s face

“Why would I save you just to poison you?” he asked taking one of her claws and kissing it.

Tak blushed but continued her rant

“I DON’T KNOW! But I feel weird! Like I want to…” she stopped and looked deep into his amber eyes

“Like I want too…” her eyes trailed down to his chest which was covered by a tight fitting ghost shirt

“Damn it all!” she yelled and straddled the human and drove her snake like tongue in his mouth.

She grinded hard against her human savior and grabbed his wrists whilst still dominating his mouth.

She broke the kiss breathing hard.

Dib looked at her hungry eyes.

“Tak… It’s ok if you’re nervous we don’t have to do this if you don’t want too” he said softly

“SHUT UP!” She snarled and clawed his shirt to pieces.

She enjoyed the view of his now bare chest in all it’s chiseled glory and couldn’t hide the “Mmmmm” sound she made in reaction.

She quickly regained her composure and looked away.

“Nope! No way human! I don’t care if you saved me! I’m not doing this! You think you can just waltz in my cell showing off your muscles and delicious looking ass and I’ll just let you mate with me? I should rip your huge head off just for attempting!” she complained making sure to avoid any and all eye contact before she got off of him.

Dib gasped

“Tak this was never about mating! I love you! For humans when we mate, it’s an expression of our love!” he claimed

Tak still avoided his gaze

“Oh really? Explain the Maury show then! Women claiming that Men are the fathers of their children only to be told said man is not the father!” she snapped

“…....You get the Maury show out in space?” Dib asked

“Yes it was one of the less boring shows to watch, don’t judge me! There isn’t much to do in prison!” she yelled

“Listen Tak I can’t speak for all humans, just myself, I LOVE YOU! If you don’t believe me that’s fine but I will never give up on you! So if you want me to leave you alone you better kill me right now” Dib proclaimed dramatically

Tak turned around to see Dib on his knees.

She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face seeing such a tall powerful human begging to her. She could get used to this.

She pulled him up to her face and kissed him again, less sexually this time.

She grabbed one of his hands and put it around her waist and stroked his hair with her other claw.

Their kisses deepened , they moaned into each other’s mouths repeatedly. Tak broke the makeout session to nervously rid herself of her prison uniform.

She looked away embarrassed and slightly afraid of what his reaction would be with a deep blush on her face. Her gently moved her face towards his

“Please don’t turn away from me again, you look absolutely breathtaking…” Dib whispered

Tak groaned

 _“These cheesy lines have got to stop but he’s so damn cute I’ll just bear with it”_ she thought to herself.

He began to take off his trench coat before she stopped him.

“I like this human! Keep it on! It’s mysterious… Plus we can both fit” she hissed in his ear.

“You’re wish is my command” he complied

Tak cringed but started taking off his pants anyway.

She started to snicker seeing little blue ghosts were all over his boxers.

“Wow Dib! Your love of the paranormal knows no bounds” she laughed

Dib blushed

“You wont be laughing when you see what I’ve been saving for you…” he muttered

“DIB! PLEASE! STOP… TALKING!” Tak yelled in frustration

However he wasn’t joking, he was an impressive size indeed she grew slightly frightened at the sight of her lover’s long and thick body part, but she wasn’t about to show such weakness in front of him.

She sighed and resumed making out with her long lost love while he picked her up and began leaving kissing trails all along her neck… down to her chest…down to _there._

Tak shot up in instant pleasure gasping feeling the warmth of his long tongue massaging her most intimate area lovingly.

She grabbed his hair roughly again jerking his head in different directions, enjoying each tingly sensation.

She started vibrated violently

 _“WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? IS is this what happens when an Irken dares to mate? When we get pleasured?”_ she wondered

Dib took a moment to breathe

“Is that good baby or do you need more?” he asked

“I don’t recall giving you permission to breathe!” she snapped lowering his head back down.

He continued his work earning him many moans and cries of pleasure from his Irken love.

“Ohhh… ok Dib! I think I’m ready for you now…” she breathed between moans.

“Oh Tak! How I’ve longed for this” he tried to say before she slapped him.

“What did I say about speaking?” she hissed and shoved him into one of the seats of the ship.

She lowly lowered herself on top of him feeling a sharp intense pain. She grabbed his shoulders hard drawing blood from them.

He looked at her worried but didn’t dare say a word. She bit her lip and began moving up and down, the pain lessening and the pleasure intensifying!

Dib lightly went to touch one of her thighs, as if silently asking for permission. She responded by placing both of his hands roughly on her each of her thighs.

“Show me what you can do human” she dared.

He licked his lips and moved her back and forth steadily. The friction between them so electrifying, as she felt yet another orgasm rake her body.

“Tak..”

“Shut up and thrust harder!”

He complied but still wouldn’t shut up.

“TAK…”

She came again before she could complain

TAK!!!

She opened her eyes to see a very unhappy prison guard.

“Finally you’ve come back to your senses! You suffered some damage to your PAK started hallucinating!” he shouted

Tak looked shocked and confused.

“What? You mean? I… I was” she shuttered

“Yes apparently you were having some really pleasant thoughts” he said with disgust before leaving the prisoner alone.

Tak sighed and crawled into her bed.

“A dream… of course it was…how foolish of me to have any sort of hope..” she weeped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I know bad ending! Lol but don't worry I have tortured these two long enough sooner or later they will meet! For real! I just want to make them suffer first


	4. Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that this particular story is PWP ;) There is slight plot but it’s not serious. This is just for fun! Also if you want to skip right to the fun just scroll down and look for these symbols **** That’s when the smut begins! Hope you enjoy!

****

****

** Moo Ping 10 **

Tak groaned and held her throbbing head. She was suffering from a huge migraine after her little “episode” last night. She was allowed to be left alone due to the damage from her PAK. However she cringed in embarrassment hearing the guards talk about her.

“Irken scum! A technician will be here in 4 hours to fix your PAK! Try not to GRIND on anything in the meantime” Her guard ordered while giving her the dirtiest of looks.

“Bastard!” she said under her breath

She took a deep breath and buried herself underneath her blankets.

 _“How utterly ridiculous! I cannot believe I had such an abstract and vivid hallucination! I’m better than this! Yearning for a lower life form is beneath me! The sooner my PAK is fixed the better!”_ she internally argued with herself.

**{CRASH}**

_“NO NO NO NOT AGAIN!”_

Tak’s ship crashed into her cell. Once again a tall huge headed human emerged and extended his hand to her.

“Tak! I’ve come for you my green skinned”

“NO!” she interpreted

Dib looked dejected

“No? You want to stay here?” he asked sadly

“Yesss! You’re not real! You’re a STUPID FANTASY I SHOULD NOT BE HAVING!” she hissed

Dib looked suddenly smug and picked her up.

“RELEASE ME NOW HUMAN! BEFORE I RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!” She threatened while swiping her claws at his face.

“How are you going to do that if I’m just a fantasy? Even now you’re attacks aren’t even affecting me!” He laughed smugly

Tak gasped, he was right, her attacks did nothing to stop him and yet she was still being lifted in the air by him. He sat her down in her seat and buckled her up with a smug smile. She slapped him but again no damage done.

“Now is that anyway to treat the man you fantasize about?” Dib asked with a raised brow

“AGHHHH! I hate you!” She screamed and kicked before he shut the ship’s door and took off.

“Just so you know! It’s NOT happening again!” she barked

“Whatever do you mean my love?” Dib asked

“STOP THAT! You horrible romantic cliché!” She ordered

“Well baby this is your fantasy! What would you suggest we do?”

“Oh I don’t know! Take over the Earth?” she answered

“Anything for you!” he claimed and shot her a smile exposing his teeth the shined brightly

 _“So Dramatic!”_ she exasperated to herself

Dib entered hyper speed instantly and they rushed back to Earth on mere seconds. He stopped short of his home planet for a moment.

“So how should we do this my darling? You want to conquer or blow the whole thing up from here? Whatever your desire is I shall grant it!” he yelled

Tak smiled devilishly and started to laugh

** One Planetary Take Over Later **

Somehow Tak and Dib alone had completely destroyed all of the Earth’s military forces. Tak's weapons and tech can easily disarm any nuclear threats. The armor she had made for Dib and herself effortlessly repelled bullets and absorbed any damage a bomb can do.

And forget about hand to hand combat. No one can even get close to them before meeting an unfortunate end. It was just too easy.

The entire world surrendered and made Tak their Queen. Although he had helped in the takeover Dib was just a slave… her personal slave. Tak was elated, she may not be an invader or anyone of importance to the Empire but she didn’t care anymore.

She was a fucking queen now, literally. She could get used to living on this filthy rock. She walked around her new room admiring it.

 _“I believe I deserve a reward for all of my accomplishments”_ she thought to herself.

“GRETCHEN!!!!” she screamed

A visibly abused and dirty Gretchen had become a servant to Tak. Tak had caught wind of Gretchen’s feelings for Dib in the past and had punished her severely for them. Dib was _her_ human.

****

“Bring forth my Dib Slave! Immediately!” She commanded as she shot at the girl’s feet making her move faster.

A chained and shackled Dib entered the room eagerly dragged gently by the poor servant girl before she was dismissed.

“You look lovely as ever my queen!” he beamed

Tak scowled at him before snatching his lips with a forceful kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth swirling around his. She was tempted to drive her tongue down his throat just to hear him gasp for air.

She broke the kiss and slapped him across the face.

“Dib! Must we go through this every time? No… Talking!” she ordered.

She throws his glasses off his face and drags him to her throne. He stays kneeled while she sits down waiting for his orders.

“Your Queen demands pleasure!” She yanked him by the collar and shoved him into her groin. She was still clothed and Dib looked up at her confused.

“You have my permission to be creative! But again no talking!”

Dib pulled down her black leggings slowly revealing her smooth legs. Yes they were green but still alluring to him. Her skin shimmered in the light that basked her chambers.

Once those were off he stared longingly at the small cloth covering his majesty’s sex, her thong was black with an Irken symbol on the front. He smirked and he rubbed up her thighs ever so slowly teasing the already impatient female. She melted at his touches, he was so warm and gentle and each fingertip across her skin made her tingle and drip. They haven’t even started anything yet and she was already getting heated.

Dib began planting light kisses up her thigh now while rubbing the other one, his hand getting closer and closer until he was flicking the string of her thong playfully. Tak hissed trying to hold back a moan, she didn’t want his head getting any bigger no pun intended. Dib smirked and looked up at his queen while rubbing the top of her thong softly with his fingers paying special attention to her bud rubbing in a circle motion.

Tak was breathing hard and gripping the armrests of her throne. Tak grabbed the chains attached to him, yanking his face even further into her. He got the memo, he proceeded to remove her thong with his teeth. He came back up and gently parted her folds with his fingers and lightly lapped her clit.

He was trying to build up his lover’s orgasm, trying not to send her over the edge too soon, unfortunately this was in vain. It didn’t matter how torturously slow and gentle he was, she was about to unleash. Once again that Irken trait of vibrating just before an orgasm began and Tak began to swear in both Irken and English. A combination of alien sayings and “YES…YES..DIB!” she cried in pleasure.

Dib let her ride out her orgasm on his face happily and gave her long slow licks while she was calming down. He moaned in between his licking feeling incredibly turned on knowing how quickly he can make this mighty female warrior cum. She grabbed his chains again lifting him eye level to her and kissed him again, tasting herself on his tongue, they moaned in between kisses and Tak began to push him away slightly so she could stand up.

She broke the kiss and looked at him lustfully.

“I suppose it will be difficult for you to remove your clothes being all chained up, I’ll have to take care of that” she hissed.

She ripped his shirt, she was practically drooling at this point, ready to taste his flesh. She licked his chest and he groaned and tried to touch her before she slapped his hand away. She grabbed his backside and spanked it hard making her slave yelp. She continued squeezing his ass and licking him further and further down until she met his hip bones.

She pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time, once again almost slapped in the face with his glorious human cock.

 _“Fantasy or not! I intend to enjoy myself to the fullest this time”_ she reasoned with herself.

She grabbed it gently and wrapped her snake like tongue all around it whole grabbing his equally fantastic ass.

“Ohhh sssshit! Tak that’s so good” he said breathlessly prepared for the punishment that was to come for speaking out of line.

She spanked him hard enough to make him flinch and cry in pain, turning her on further. The room echoed with the sounds of Dib’s moans and little jingle of his constraints and light suction sounds from Tak. She was practically devouring her human at this point, moving up and down at a steady pace, her grip on him getting painfully tighter, she would stop momentarily to lick the tip and watch him whine with disappointment having lost the feeling of her warm wet mouth before she engulfed him again making him gasp.

“Forgive my queen! But I’m afraid I can’t hold on much longer!” he cried out gripping his own chains since he wasn’t allowed to touch her.

She spanked him hard again, before removing her mouth again.

“You have my permission to cum slave! You’ve become my favorite snack!” she said while licking her lips and looking deep into his eyes.

She grabbed his hips this time and rammed him deep down her throat, such a feat was easy for an Irken, they have no gag reflex. She forcefully moved his hips and made him fuck her throat hard, oh how he struggled to not touch her, she was a cruel mistress indeed.

“..fuck…holy...fuck!” he moaned as quietly as he could before he unleashed his seed.

Tak moaned as she took the hot load down her throat and licked up the rest enjoying her humble slave's taste. Dib was panting above her struggling to catch his breath after an incredible orgasm. Tak lowered his face to hers and whispered in his ear

“I hope you can go another round human, we’ve just got started” she whispered and licked his neck before lightly biting it.

She lowered him unto her throne and straddled him.

 _“I better not be interrupted this time or I swear I’ll self destruct!”_ she thought.

“You are allowed to touch me now slave! Unless of course you speak” she said sternly.

Dib nodded and pulled her in for a kiss while rubbing her back with one hand and grabbing her ass with the other. Tak almost wanted to slap him but he was being a good boy so she allowed it so long as he doesn’t spank it! Spanking is HER thing.

Tak grinded into Dib looking at him expectantly waiting for his member to come back to life after being drained. Almost on cue his cock perked back up ready for more. Tak lowered herself unto him again and they both gasped in unison.

Tak paused for a moment to adjust to the throbbing thick organ deep within her and locked eyes with her human lover, she tried to avoid his gaze during this whole escapade to try and distance herself from this feeling. Suddenly she felt insecure having truly taken the time to drink in her human’s insanely handsome good looks. He seemed to see this insecurity and spoke out of turn.

“Tak you’re so fucking beautiful, I am not worthy enough to be your slave” he said

She slapped him hard twice in the face, silently grateful that he irritated her so she didn’t have to feel that horrible human emotion anymore. Nope he was beneath her and she felt nothing absolutely nothing for him but lust.

She bounced up and down on his cock coating it with her juices. She was going so painfully slow. Dib was being held down by her claws once again being denied any touching due to his insubordination. He tried but couldn’t hold back his moans. Tak was enjoying herself as well, oddly taking pride in the light bruises she’s caused on his wrists. She began to pick on the pace causing both of their moans to become louder.

Tak was vibrating again causing Dib to curse in pleasure. The feeling of her tight muscles constricting around him AND vibrating was just so fucking pleasurable. He’d take the punishment.

“FUCK!!! Fuck!! That’s so good! Oh my God Fuck!” he groaned with a strained voice.

Tak didn’t seem to mind and had an explosive orgasm all over him. She grabbed his hair as she rode it out. Dib still holding on not wanting it to end just yet.

Tak panted now as Dib wanted semi patiently for her to recover.

“Dib… Your Queen has over exerted herself! Take me to the bed and show me what you can do!” she ordered.

“Of course my love!” Dib smiled but got a quick slap again.

He gently laid her on the bed and hovered over her, giving tender kisses all over her chest, neck and again her lips. He spread her thighs apart gently and slid his cock teasingly up and down her slit making her moan. He continued this loving the way she was bucking beneath him and so desperate to feel him inside her again.

“Dib! Hurry it up! Fuck me like your life depends on it because IT DOES!” She snarled

He smirked and rammed inside her instantly causing more vibrations from his queen. She clawed his back hard holding on tightly as he thrusted hard repeatedly.

“Yesss DIB! Yes!” she cried while he would pull almost completely out before slamming into her again. He stopped for just a moment to turn her on her side, penetrating her again at a different angle.

Tak came again and shook violently, her whole body quivering in sheer euphoric pleasure. She became limp unable to move inly able to receive over and over again. Dib stopped his pounding to lap up her love juices and enjoying even more moans from her. Tak hoped he wouldn’t see it but she had tears in her eyes from all the pleasuring she’d been receiving. It was incredible, how dare the Empire deny them such feelings.

Dib leaned over her again waiting for her to respond, silently begging for permission to cum again.

“Yes Dib! I want it! Release it all inside your Queen!” she demanded

Dib once again slammed into Tak and she grabbed around his neck for dear life. The huge human gripped the sheets and his hot breath from his deep moans invaded her senses. She could feel him pulsating and hear his heart beating rapidly. There was something so very arousing about all these things she would normally find disgusting. Yet with each thrust, each husky groan she got closer to another orgasm.

Her vision began to blur this next orgasm might just knock her out, he rubbed her clit and pounded into again before succumbing to his own orgasm. He held her tightly while he released inside of her groaning and then collapsing next to her afterwards.

Tak knew however, that at any moment he was going to fade away. She refused to turn and look at him knowing that at some point she was going to wake up from whatever hallucination this was. This was just too good to be true and sure enough.

“TAK!!! TAK!!! YOU’RE DISGUSTING!” her guard yelled while shaking a very naked Tak.

Tak blinked a couple times before coming to.

“You know what! It’s not my fault! You know I have PAK damage why’d you let me out of my cell?” she growled furiously

“I didn’t! You broke out and started to try and grind all over the guards you sick freak!” he replied.

He handed her a blanket to wrap herself in before escorting her back to her cell.

“And for the record my name is DEB NOT DIB!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS going to advance the story this chapter but since chapters 1 and 3 mirror each other I wanted chapters 2 and 4 to mirror each other also. They're so far apart and yet so in sync after all these years! Aww.


End file.
